


Worthy

by Toocool4skool



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Band Fic, Body Dysphoria, Body Worship, Bottom Lee Jooheon, Drunk bullying sorta, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sick, Idol Life, Insecure lee jooheon, Lee jooheon is a bottom, M/M, Mean changkyun, Soft boy jooheon, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, angry shownu, baby boy jooheon, basically bullying, changkyun is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toocool4skool/pseuds/Toocool4skool
Summary: Jooheon has had a shit day without his hyung to reassure him and everything is spiraling downwards and changkyun makes it worseOrIn which Jooheon is bullied and teased by a drunk changkyun during a real bad time





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea I'm a bit delusional right now but I wanted bottom lee jooheon also I love changkyun he's just a shit head here because we need a bad guy :-/ idk I think I'm gonna write more bye bye please enjoy ( ˘ ³˘)♥
> 
> THIS IS NOT FULLY COMPLETED THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER !!!!!

Jooheon should've known better. Ever since he woke up he knew it'd be a bad day. Jooheon thought that maybe, hey today will be manageable it's fine without my pills, wrong. 

Hyunwoo knew jooheon didn't have his pills, maybe it all could've been avoided if he checked with jooheon first. He didn't.

Jooheon was left alone that day as his hyungs left with the air of them going for a supply run to celebrate something, something now lost in the back of his muddled mind with his other self derogatory thoughts clouding him. So with jooheon’s mind lost in a haze for majority of the day feeling the anxiety slowly crowding him but being unable to speak it out, it consumed him.

Kihyun and Minhyuk had stayed back to watch the “kids” as Hyunwoo, Hyungwon and, Hoseok went out for more beer and foods for Kihyun to cook as it was actually Changkyun's birthday. 

Kihyun had noticed that strained expression on Jooheon the look of straight hell, the look that cried for help, yet against his better judgement he assumed Jooheon just hadn't taken his medicine. No had seen him take his medicine. He didn't have his medicine.

 

\--

 

“Hey Jooheon!” The blond grey's head snapped up at the voice, where was it? 

“Jooheon over here, help me and hyungs get the stuffs, ok?”. Ah, it was his beloved hyung, his daddy, Shownu. Surely, he'd know something was wrong with him, that his pain would finally be acknowledged so that daddy could cure his precious baby boy of all his pain, right ?

Wrong. After Jooheon finished the task of carrying everything from the back of Hoseok it was dumped onto the table where his overworked under rested body screamed for comfort he pushed on. It was, let's see ah, changkyun's special Day, yes he couldn't ruin that.

Jooheon wearily returned to the living room where changkyun was being cuddled by all the hyungs, excluding Minhyuk, on the couch but the main focus was his daddy cuddling Changkyun.

*crack!*  
Jooheon clutched his chest. See his heart never did break, no it's just his little brain and heart are overworking in such a way, he doesn't know his rights from wrongs, his reals from fakes, nor his daddy loving another to his daddy simply hugging a member. And that's what broke the camel's back.

Jooheon watched as beer was served, him being a mere server boy feeling the weight grow on him. He dragged himself back to the kitchen to help minhyuk serve the foods. 

“Hey jooheon is your fat ass really going to eat all of that ? No wonder Hyunwoo would rather love Changkyun you stupid b-

“HEY! Jooheon? What are you doing!” jooheon shot his exhausted head up. Who said that? He looked around. He was no longer helping minhyuk, no he was at the table eating changkyun's birthday dinner. Where was he, right the dinner.

“what do you mean?” Jooheon's voice was almost lost in air con unit if not for hyungwon catching his words and repeating it. 

His hyungs looks confused, except Hyunwoo and Changkyun of course they were off in their own world, hadn't he just been talking in the third perspective, shouldn't they be worried, shouldn't they-

“Hey hyungs get over I'm nearly on my 3rd bottle and you still haven't even sat with me.” Yes it was changkyun's birthday it was his day Jooheon, you're so selfish aren't you? Can't even let the real maknae have his birthday to himself without you ruining it like everything else, you stupid bitch. Slowly, almost regrettable, the remaining members left the table leaving Jooheon alone until. *THWACK* cruel laughter rang throughout the dorm. 

Changkyun had thrown a crushed can at his head. The members stilled, Changkyun was the only one laughing. Jooheon sat there at the table feeling the beer that flung out with contact of his skin seep into his oversized sweater. Laugh too you whore, what are you upset going to cry? 

Jooheon laughed, god he laughed. A sound that should've been comforting but was torn and twisted so ruined and jagged it sounded like an animals. Maybe that was what Changkyun was going for because he stood up from his place on the couch as his hyungs watched with fearful eyes.

He grabbed a chair and threw it down next to his rapping buddy. A hand clapped jooheon around his slim shoulders, no his too thin shoulders. 

Changkyun grimaced, “hey hyung come drink with us,huh, or are too much of a bitch?” 

Jooheon shot up and walked back to the living room like a scolded school child. Who was that? That wasn't changkyun, no his best friend would never do that. He looked back changkyun sat there arm slung over the back of the chair holding a beer haphazardly smiling his Cheshire cat smile as Jooheon shakily dropped himself next to Minhyuk who noticeably took his waist and hugged him close.

This would be a very very bad night. Even hyunwoo felt it.

 

\--

 

 

00:13  
The clock flashed 00:13 its past his bed time. Where was he? Oh, yeah he's here with his hyungs celebrating Changkyun's birthday. But it's 2 hours past his bedtime, no wait, it's changkyun's birthday. Yes it's changkyun's birthday so he'll take the sleep weighing him down along with the hateful thoughts slowing all his brain processes to a halt. 

A warm hand. It's minhyuk's warm hand around his waist holding him close. The arm that's been shielding him from changkyun's harsh pokes and prods. Where's his daddy? Shouldn't daddy be holding him, no. His daddy is too busy laughing along with changkyun, completely sober. Jooheon picked his head and scanned the room.

One case of beer was emptied. Changkyun was beyond drunk. Hyungwon and hoseok were leisurely sipping their beers, kihyun was somewhere in between with his fourth beer dangling in his hand as he threw himself over changkyun exclaiming “My baby is old booboo!” Leaving minhyuk and himself, wait, and his daddy all sober.

Jooheon shrunk in on himself as Changkyun threw another crushed can at him. Minhyuk angrily swatted it away cursing his drunk maknae. 

“hey could stop? Seriously Changkyun it wasn't funny 3 hours ago and it's not funny now so stop being a dick.”Conversations dropped ,changkyun's laughter died and jooheon shrunk further in on himself, God why would minhyuk say that! 

“He wants to watch you get your ass beat stupid you really thought he wanted to protect you, if your daddy doesn't even want to be with you, you think he would?” 

“Hey Jooheon stop being a baby.” 

A heart wrenching sob. Jooheon is fully consumed now. He feels it wash over him in waves dragging him down deep. Jooheon doesn't even know who said it but he feels minhyuk circle around him more, hold him more, hold tighter as the voices around him pickup. He's so fucking embarrassed God he wants to die more in that moment than in his whole life. He's wrenched out of minhyuks arms. He sobs and thrashes, he doesn't want to. 

He's ran out of the living room and down the hall the scoldings coming from the living room die down as he continues to thrash and sob in the arms of the person whos taken him. His small foot finds purchase in a random door as he kicks inwardly successfully knocking him and this other person down. His head slaps against the polished floors as he sobs out. He crawls towards the door but is grabbed once again he sobs out he doesn't want it. Hands grabbing him pulling him in he knows them, why can't he feel them?

Hyunwoo pulls his sobbing baby closer he should've known to stop changkyun the first time he hurt jooheon but he thought minhyuk had it covered. He covers jooheons ears with his hands wrapping his significantly larger arms around his baby's head dragging him down to his chest shielding him from himself as his baby flails his arms around scratching at his face and hands. He should've fucking known.


	2. IM SO SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry to anyone who wanted a part two I’m always open to anyone taking this work and adding on to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry to anyone who wanted a part two I’m always open to anyone taking this work and adding on to it Please go to my nsfw twt @__len__0153 if you are interested in writing the smut

I'm sorry to any readers who were waiting for a smut chapter and I'm sorry if the ending was too ambiguous and open for you I just could not bring myself to write smut honestly it was always something out of my comfort zone but if you wish to write that second part of this story feel free I'm sorry and thank you for reading This - SANG


End file.
